Shark Bite: The Deadly Swimmer
Shark Bite: The Deadly Swimmer is an upcoming Shark Bite and is the sixth film in the Shark Bite series. The film will be released in 13th July 2014. Plot In the night-time waters in Isle Beaumo, a man called Gerry swims in the Beaumo Sea. A shark swims to him and pulls him under the water. Gerry tries to climb onto the boat, but the shark grabs him and mauls him to death. Mr. Krabs and SpongeBob are packing their things for a holiday to Isle Beaumo. On the plane, SpongeBob says that Gerry's remains were found in the harbour, but it said that he swam into a boat turbine. They relax on the beach, where everyone is swimming in the sea, but a surfer is nabbed from his board and the sea turns red. Everyone runs from the sea, screaming. Mr. Krabs and SpongeBob realise that there is another shark problem. SpongeBob and Mr. Krabs plan to kill the shark when it enters the sea, but after two weeks, the shark still hasn't entered the sea. They approach the harbour, but after thinking the shark has left, the shark destroyed the wooden pier that Mr. Krabs and SpongeBob are on. Mr. Krabs spears the shark with a harpoon, but the shark swims away. Mr. Krabs says that the harpoon is tipped with a deadly poison so the shark might die. Three days later, a man and his wife is nabbed from their canoe and eaten by the shark. Mr. Krabs is shocked, because the poison will kill in 15 minutes. SpongeBob scuba-dives in the Beaumo Sea, where a large shipwreck is found. SpongeBob goes near it, but is attacked by the shark. SpongeBob manages to escape by spraying acid in its face. The shark survived this, but swam away. SpongeBob is in hospital and needs 300 stitches in his leg. SpongeBob needs an emergency operation, because he had venom in his body. After the operation, SpongeBob realises that the shark now delivers a deadly bite. SpongeBob said that the shipwreck is the shark's lair. After being released from the hospital, SpongeBob says to Mr. Krabs that when he speared the shark with the poison-tipped harpoon, he stabbed it in its gums, and it turned its gums into a venom sac. SpongeBob even said that the venom was mixed with the shark's blood, turning the venom into a metal-dissolving venom. Mr. Krabs then wants to destroy the shark once and for all. Mr. Krabs and SpongeBob go on a boat and encounter the shark, which has a terrible burn on its face from the acid which SpongeBob sprayed at it. Mr. Krabs shoots it with a spear gun, but the spear then melts from the venom. SpongeBob then swims to the shark and manages to enter it's mouth. Avoiding the venom and teeth, SpongeBob places a timer bomb set to 10 seconds on the shark's tongue. SpongeBob escapes by tearing one of the shark's teeth off with a poker and he then swims through the gap. SpongeBob climbs on the boat and the bomb explodes, exploding the shark and killing it. The explosion sinks the boat, leaving SpongeBob and Mr. Krabs in the sea. After swimming to shore, Mr. Krabs and SpongeBob celebrate, because they have killed another shark, but then continue to relax on their vacation. Trivia Nkershaw will give tips about the film to those who want to know. This film will have more action than the five other films. Category:Shark Bite